


you are the lady in my life.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April 2020, Adrinette April 2020, F/M, Secret Admirer, some miniscule salt JUST A SMIDGEN I PROMISE, written confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: you're my lady, and i love you, girl.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: unfinished challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	you are the lady in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> i uhh thought i was gonna be able to write for the entirety of adrienette april but NOPE i do not have the mental capacity to. so have random updates instead

_"Some sweets for the sweetest girl in the world."_ The note in her locker says. He doesn't have to read over her shoulder to know what's written on the cardstock. She flushes prettily at the words, not knowing that the sender of said letter is standing beside her, smiling secretly at how pleased she looks.

"What's that? A love letter?" He asks, pretending to be oblivious. She turns to look at him in shock, as if forgetting that he was there, before looking back at the letter and then... frowning? What? Did she... did she not like it?

"Seems like it," she says, still frowning. "Is this a prank?" She asks no one in particular when she pulls out the box of sweets that he had bought for her. "Just in case, I'm gonna eat these at home if they're laced with laxatives or something."

He wants to protest. But she'd find out immediately that they were from him. He didn't fault Marinette for being cautious now, when the memory of Lila was still fresh in their minds. Marinette was healing from that, but of course, the trust that she had placed on the school and her class would never return to what it was before the whole debacle. He'd have to suck it up that Marinette doesn't feel as safe in school anymore. It is partly his fault why she's like this. He hadn't been there for her like he promised. (She had been understanding of his plight even though he fully expected her to want him out of her life when he came to apologise. In fact, she'd hardly been harsh to the rest of the class either when the truth was revealed. Which they all deserved, honestly. Some of the stuff they said when the whole taking sides thing happened were hurtful.)

"Well, if they're poisoned or something, tell me, alright? We'll find which sucker did it and kick their teeth in," he said instead. He placed a hand on her shoulder in support. "But I'm hoping that it's just a secret admirer."

Marinette was still frowning at the sweets, "I hope so too." She placed the box of sweets into her bag along with the note. "Anyways, we're gonna be late for our next class so, let's go?" She looked up at him, all traces of her frown gone, replaced with the sunny smile he'd fallen in love with (and spent three entire months denying that he loved).

He nodded, letting her take the lead.

* * *

_"You have the most charming smile in all of the universe."_ Those were the words he placed in the next card, still in the same cardstock. He smirked in smug accomplishment, currently transformed as Chat Noir on the rooftop. He'd snuck into François Dupont before the school opened but after the cleaners finished with their classroom. He'd placed the card inside a bouquet he bought, leaving it on her side of their shared table for their first period. He hopes this will make any of her doubts about her secret admirer vanish.

"Woops, gotta go," he says, when he hears his baton beep. His first alarm back at home was going to be ringing in 5 minutes.

\--

"Oh my God," Marinette whispered when she and Adrien entered the classroom. Everyone else's eyes focused on the two of them, mostly on her. She was blushing again, and he could tell she was trying not to grin. But he knows her now. Can read her like an open book. And so, he doesn't even stop the grin growing on his face. "See? I knew it wasn't a prank."

She turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised, but before he can ask her what was wrong, she ran to their table and grabbed for the bouquet, pressing her nose into the beautiful flowers. "Oh, they're so beautiful," she whispered in awe, her cheeks blossoming red once more, their beauty rivaling the blooms she held in her hands. She found the card and giggled, the sound was like music to his ears. 

God, she was so pretty. Adrien loved her so much.

* * *

_"I admire your strength. I've leaned on you when times were rough, I want to do the same for you."_ Were the words on the next card that Marinette found. Adrien had had to find a way to separate Marinette from her sketchbook without her being suspicious (since the last time it had been left alone, she came back to it in shreds. Adrien almost got Akumatized for that and Marinette had had to cheer him and herself up for that. If she was being honest, she was kind of flattered in a morbid kind of way that Adrien would get Akumatized for her sake.)

Marinette grinned at the card once she found it, hours later, keeping it in her bag. She hummed the theme song of one of the anime that she and Adrien had begun watching together.

Adrien was surprised at first, but then grinned along with her, humming the next parts along. Together, they finished their partnered schoolwork half an hour before the final bell rang. They passed their worksheets to their new adviser (Mme. Bustier and Principal Damocles had been _transferred away_ after the whole incident) and then were allowed to go.

"So," Marinette began.

"Hm?"

She grinned at him, "Wanna come over for dinner? And then we can continue watching more AssClass right after."

"I'd love to!"

\--

"Oh my God. Karma, nooooo," Marinette groaned, covering her face when Karma's finals results came out. "He was too overconfident. Ahhh, I feel so bad for him but also he totally deserved that!" She peeked through her fingers as she looked at the blushing red-headed teen on the screen.

Adrien wasn't watching the episode at all, smiling fondly at her and her reactions.

He flushed a little when she leaned against his left side, hands moving to grip his arm tight. "Is this okay?" She asked, looking up at him.

"O-of course!" He said, fighting to control his blush.

Her eyes were back on the screen, listening to the yellow octopus teacher giving advice. Adrien’s eyes never left her face, drinking in the sight of her happiness. She tightened her hold on his arm when she found moments to be excited about, hid behind it when she found moments to be embarrassed about, and she even forgot herself for a moment and started shaking him when a particularly exciting part happened.

Adrien would do absolutely anything for Marinette. Even if it meant being her personal pillow that she screamed into or clung onto. He was just glad she was enjoying herself for the most part.

(No, it didn't matter that his entire left arm was practically dead when they finished season one.)

* * *

_"You are so talented. Your hands create such wonderful things."_

_"I think it's cute when you scrunch your nose and your tongue peeks out when you're in the zone during the creative process. It's such a 'you' thing to do."_

_"You're really small but the size of your personality doesn't compare. You're larger than life."_

_"You have a beautiful singing voice."_

_"You look so amazing with your hair down."_

Days pass into weeks and the letters, the notes, don't stop coming. Adrien enjoys complimenting Marinette and seeing her eyes light up when she finds another letter with the occasional complimentary gift. She always giggles at the cheesier ones and his heart always flutters at the sound. He's so gone for her it's not even funny anymore.

\--

He opens his locker and raises an eyebrow in confusion when he finds a beautiful green sweater folded inside.

There's a folded note as well:

_"To my dearest secret admirer,_

_You don't have to hide that you're the one giving me all these letters and gifts. I've known for a while that it was you. It's so sweet of you to give me all these things, and I enjoy them a lot. But, what I really want is to be with you. You make me so happy, Adrien. And I'm so glad that I make you happy too. I kept receiving and you kept giving, so I knit you this sweater without you knowing, hehe. I had to hide it whenever you came over unannounced. I'm glad you're so respectful of other people's space or else you'd have caught me red-handed so many times!_

_I was wondering maybe... well. If you wanted to go out with me this Friday? If that's alright with you. If it's not, it's okay! I totally understand! But like, you weren't asking and I was kind of getting impatient so I'm asking for you._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer"_

He blushed at the letter, a huge grin on his face.

He wore the sweater (it fit him perfectly!) and made his way to the classroom.

Marinette looked up from her schoolwork, cheeks pinking at the sight of him with the sweater on.

"Yes," he said, approaching their table, cheeks as red as cherries. "I'd love to go out with you this Friday, Mari."

She giggled. 

God, he truly loves her.


End file.
